A Truce
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Manny calls a truce before he and D'Void try to rescue Helen and D'Vine in the Null Void.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

A scowl appeared on D'Void's face after he thought he was being followed in the Null Void. He wondered if Helen and Manny followed him.  
*Are the rebels going to attack me from behind?* he pondered. D'Void turned his head until he gasped.

A baby Null Guardian flew to D'Void.

''D'Vine?'' D'Void muttered under his breath. His eyes were big while he tilted his head in curiosity. ''Why are you out of my citadel?''  
he wished to know.

D'Vine began to screech.

''You wished to follow me in order to protect me?'' D'Void inquired.

D'Vine screeched another time.

D'Void frowned. ''The Null Void is a treacherous place, D'Vine. You are not as powerful as adult Null Guardians. Daddy's enemies might harm you,''  
he said.

D'Vine flew into D'Void's arms before she whimpered.

''Are you apologizing, D'Vine?'' D'Void wished to know.

The Null Guardian whimpered another time.

D'Void's frown remained. *I am actually a little shocked about D'Vine following me without coming across anything deadly.  
I'm not very comfortable with the idea of D'Vine returning home on her own. Rebels might attack D'Vine or kidnap her* he thought.

D'Void began to grin at D'Vine. ''I guess you can be with me while I check on slaves in a Kormite mine. I will protect you, D'Vine,'' he said.

D'Vine shrieked in a happy tone. She kissed D'Void's face in order to thank him. She got out of his arms before she followed him.

D'Void proceeded to frown another time. *I am far from my Kormite drill. I'm vulnerable without burning Kormite, but I must protect my baby.  
D'Vine and I will be in the Kormite mine for a few minutes* he mused.

Another grin materialized on D'Void's face after he turned his head. He viewed D'Vine flying near his back. ''How are you doing?'' he wished to know.

D'Vine's shriek was one of joy.

''Are you happy as long as you are with me?'' D'Void inquired.

D'Vine shrieked again.

The father laughed in a gentle tone. He looked ahead. He went to a Kormite mine.

A scowl replaced D'Void's grin until he trembled with rage.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen and Manny stood by the Kormite mine while many slaves ran out of it. Their eyes widened as soon as D'Void and D'Vine approached them.

D'Void saw the slaves before he glowered at Manny and Helen. ''You are going to perish in the Kormite mine!'' he said to the freedom fighters.

Manny revealed two guns until he aimed them at D'Void. He heard Helen as she gasped.

''Manny! No! We should arrest D'Void for enslaving almost everyone in the Null Void!'' Helen exclaimed.

Manny turned to Helen. ''Are the slaves out of the mine?'' he wished to know. He stepped back before he was in the mine.

Helen rolled to Manny. ''Yes,'' she said to the other rebel. Her eyes were on D'Vine and D'Void as they approached Manny.

D'Void continued to scowl at Manny and Helen. He approached them again.

D'Vine snarled until she flew to Manny. She had to protect her father.

Startled, Manny pulled the triggers before lasers emerged from the guns.

D'Void gasped as his eyes widened in shock. ''D'Vine!'' he exclaimed while multiple lasers almost contacted her. Lasers managed to contact the mine's roof before many rocks fell on Helen and D'Vine.


	3. Chapter 3

''HELEN!'' Manny shrieked with big eyes. He placed his weapons behind his back.

''D'Vine!'' D'Void exclaimed after he gasped. He viewed Helen groaning. He grinned when he observed a large rock concealing most of her left leg.  
His eyes increased in size as soon as he saw D'Vine's tentacles under the same rock.

D'Vine flapped her wings repeatedly while she sobbed uncontrollably.

D'Void frowned in concern until he crouched near his baby. His arms were around the Null Guardian. ''Daddy won't abandon you,'' he said to D'Vine. He released her.

D'Void dreaded the thought of D'Vine starving due to his inability to lift the rock. He glanced at Helen prior to another scowl.  
*Helen can perish!* he mused before he focused on the boulder.

D'Void glowered after he was unable to lift the boulder.


	4. Chapter 4

''We have to lift the rock together, D'Void. Truce?'' Manny muttered.

D'Void faced Manny before he scowled another time. ''I refuse to rescue my enemy!'' he snapped. His frown came back after he viewed D'Vine writhing and sobbing again. D'Void's shoulders slumped. He viewed Manny. ''Truce,'' he said.

Manny focused on Helen. He observed her wincing.

*I might be too weak to lift the boulder. I must be near burning Kormite in the drill's furnace* D'Void thought. He and Manny struggled to move the rock.


	5. Chapter 5

''Helen and the baby are suffering because you force the Null Void's inhabitants to work in the Kormite mine, D'Void,'' Manny said.

D'Void turned to Manny and glowered again. ''Lasers from your weapons almost killed my baby!'' he snapped.

Manny and D'Void stood before they scowled at one another.

''At least I don't enslave others,'' Manny said to D'Void.

D'Void trembled with rage another time.

''Why do you cherish a baby Null Guardian? There are plenty of Null Guardians in the Null Void, D'Void.''

D'Void ceased trembling before his eyes narrowed. ''Are you a parent?'' he wished to know.

Manny tilted his head in confusion.

D'Vine sobbed and shrieked another time.

D'Void's eyes were wide again after he saw D'Vine. He and Manny crouched until they struggled to lift the rock at the same time.  
He glanced at Manny. ''I am still interested in killing you for liberating my slaves after our truce,'' D'Void said before the boulder was lifted.


	6. Chapter 6

Helen grinned at Manny after he lifted her. ''Thanks, Manny,'' she said.

D'Void embraced D'Vine as she continued to sob. ''You are safe in Daddy's arms.''

Manny frowned at D'Void. ''You should thank me for saving your baby,'' he said.

D'Void faced Manny prior to another scowl. He looked down for a moment. ''Thank you!'' he muttered. D'Void turned and departed.

*I saved Helen in order to avoid viewing D'Vine's corpse.*

D'Void viewed D'Vine resting in his arms. He smiled until tears streamed down his face. ''It was worth it.''

The End


End file.
